


My Personal Eden

by monstabaebae



Series: Changki Bingo Entries 2019!! [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Changki Bingo, Changkyun is his lost love, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Nature, bring tissues just in case, changki rise, kihyun is a gardener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Kihyun is a famous gardener and the valley he brought back to life is a work of art. But it is a blessing and a curse.





	My Personal Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friend!
> 
> This is my 4th entry for #ChangkiBingo: Hanahaki disease!
> 
> I toook a more angst approach and surrounded it with nature. Let me know what you guys think! I really enjoyed writing this.

A handful of vans surrounded the street and hill overlooking the town’s  local park. It was early in the morning and all Kihyun could hear was the wind in the flower petals, whispering their secrets.

A microphone  was suddenly placed a few inches from his face, a man dressed in a suit and a smile talking rapidly to him. “Tell us, Mr.  Yoo, did you make this beautiful space?”

Blinking slowly, Kihyun looked at the cameras set up all around him, as though caging him in. He wanted to be near his flowers. How did all of these people get here? He  looked at the man and shrugged. “I suppose. I just take care of the flowers around here.”

Another voice, this time a thin woman with a sharp nose, spoke aloud. “ This place was practically a ghost valley before you started fixing it up! How does it feel to see the beauty of your harvest?”

Turning around, Kihyun  focused his gaze past his house , down the hill into the valley. The trees were various shades of green and pink, bountiful fruits of all shapes and sizes practically glistening in the early morning sun. All around the trees, the grass was luscious and green,  a rainbow myriad of flowers coating the ground in a way that seemed to stretch on forever.  

Kihyun could only think of one word to describe his feelings, looking at all of the beauty. “Bittersweet.” 

The reporters gave each other an  awkward glance, a look that didn’t go  unnoticed by Kihyun.  Shrugging it off, he ignored the photographers clicking away and went back into his house, locking the door behind him without a word.

He went into his small bathroom and turned on a hot shower. The reporters had come so abruptly to his door, he didn’t have time to put on anything besides his robe and slippers. He didn’t have a TV so he didn’t care about the special, but a chance to let him at least look halfway decent would’ve been nice.

He supposed this was how it was when you became famous in a  small town. No privacy. Ever.

Kihyun took in the shabby walls and  leaking pipes around the bathroom. The rest of the house was no better. He had purchased it shortly after his parents died a few years back. It was originally a run down cottage and he decided to repair it, for it was perfect in size and it was away from the suburbs and… people.

Once his shower was done (he had to play with thee temperature or else it would freeze him to death), he made his way to his  run-down bedroom to change. He had work on the valley to do and he couldn’t waste another minute. Those reporters made him late.  

Changing into a light shirt and overalls, Kihyun went downstairs to pack a small lunch for work. He filled his (one) water bottle with hot filtered water, made a small peanut butter sandwich, packed some fresh trail mix and  some napkins. He placed everything in a small basket and left his house, not bothering to lock the door. No one lived around here  but him and thankfully the reporters were gone.

The walk took precisely 15 minutes, from his house to the center of the valley. There was a rock when he walked 100 steps, the tree with his name carved into it when he hit the 500 step mark and a small shovel that never moved when he reached his destination.

Standing in the center of the valley, he could see the sun peeking through the trees above. It was his clock, as he never used a phone. The outside world never interested him anyways.

He took in the  different flowers with a smile. His tall sunflowers waved at him in the breeze, strong and willowy in their beauty. Beside them, the marigolds and poppy flowers radiated their elegance,  while the honeysuckles, lavender,  bluebells and lilacs swayed in a soft dance.

On his right, his  vegetables extended for a few kilometers. Many would have to be picked,  or risk the  chance of being overly ripened or  rotting. He didn’t want the pesky bugs getting to his precious plants.

Making his way down the path, he took some  tools from his overall pocket and began to snip away some  harvestable treats. He plucked a few husks of sweet corn, rounded up some russet potatoes,  double checked on his growing  pumpkins and peppers before harvesting some fresh cauliflower. All of his picked vegetables were placed in a large cart  he kept in the trees nearby, safe and sound.  

Wiping the sweat from  his brow, Kihyun  changed his direction north, where his fruits were growing. His fruit patch was a bit smaller than the vegetables, but he always had more work there when it came to up-keeping.  

He spotted his succulent strawberries and blueberries, wrapping them gently in some towel before setting them in a basket. He saw a few ripe tangerines and lemons and placed them in the basket as well, their colors vibrant in the morning sun. Their sweetness was refreshing to  Kihyun’s nose, a clear sign that they were ready to be devoured.

Little by little, the cart was piling high with fresh fruits and veggies. Pulling some small  vials from his pocket, Kihyun snipped some of his lavender, tea tree and rosemary into it’s own container. He knew people liked to make essential oils, for aromatherapy and how could he say no? Their scents relaxed him and he wanted to share that with others.

He ventured a bit further out, staring at his taller trees. Elk, a few willows, cherry blossoms, oaks, spruces and evergreens as far as the eye could see, powerful with energy that seemed to buzz in the air. Kihyun patted their trunks and whispered words of encouragement (“you’re working hard” “continue to be healthy and strong"), smiling at them.

One of his favorite trees was ripe and he grabbed some glass bottles from a small shaded area nearby. Taking a  special tool, he tapped on a few of his maple trees. Ever so slowly, a thick, gooey sap began to pour into the bottles, the shade of sandalwood. After speaking gently to the tree, Kihyun lugged 4 full bottles back to the cart, his face flushed.

He glanced up at the sky. It was around noon,  judging by the angle of the sun above. Taking a small rest, he sat under his favorite giant sequoia tree and ate some fresh almonds with his tiny lunch. He sucked on a raspberry, contemplating what type of fruit preserve he should make when he got home. Maybe a  blackberry and raspberry jelly? Or peach and orange jam?

He closed his eyes, listening to the bluejays sing and the family of woodpeckers that tapped at a tree for lunch. Taking care of the valley was a daily thing and was very tiring on the body. He used many of his results to make scrubs and bath soaps to calm his body. He could retire at any time, but it wasn’t that easy.

This valley wasn’t just a valley. This garden wasn’t just a garden. It was much more than that.

Deciding he had rested for long enough, Kihyun got to his feet. He dusted off his pants and made his way to his flowers, watering all of them while the sun wasn’t too hot.

He  marveled in the way  the flowers greedily sucked up the water, the droplets making small rainbows on the delicate petals. “You  must’ve been thirsty.” He smiled, taking his time to make  sure that all of  them had enough water to drink on a warm day like today.

He breathed in the fresh oxygen the plants were producing with a hum. His allergies were ebbing away and he hadn’t coughed in a long day. He hoped it would stay that way. 

“Kihyun?”  

At once, Kihyun’s heart dropped to his stomach. His smile faded and his eyes grew wide, his body tensing at the mere sound of his name. He knew that voice anywhere, that one voice…

“I knew I’d find you here!” He could hear the smile in the person’s voice. “I mean, you wouldn’t really be anywhere else and your house was empty so I decided to see if you were okay. I found you!”

Not moving an inch, Kihyun took a deep breath, his voice a whisper. “Changkyun..”

“Hm?” The said male was closer  now, right in front of Kihyun,  judging by the proximity of his voice. 

Kihyun didn’t have to look at him, nor did he want to. He intended on keeping his eyes closed forever. “…What are you doing here?”

“Oh! I saw you on TV and I wanted to say hello! I’ve never gotten to see your garden and I wanted to see it in person, pay you a visit.” He could picture Changkyun’s acne scarred skin, tan and glowing in the sunlight. His face was probably sharper with maturity, but he knew the smile that made the younger male’s eye crinkle and a small dimple form on his cheek.

The imagery alone was enough to make Kihyun’s stomach begin to roll, a new sheen of sweat forming on the back of his neck that wasn’t from the summer heat.

“I see.” Kihyun said slowly,  trying to keep his voice and breathing level.  “Thanks for stopping by, but there’s nothing to see here. And I have a lot of work to do-“

“What do you mean there’s nothing to see here?!” Changkyun cut in, incredulous. Kihyun would’ve laughed at another time, in another place. “This place is amazing, Kihyun! It’s like a dream, or Eden or some shit.”  

_Eden_ … Kihyun inwardly chuckled, afraid to let the sound out in case he cried. Yes, this was his Eden, his blessing and his  curse . No one needed to know that though, so best to keep smiling.

“Feel free to look around. Just don’t  touch or  pick anything, okay?” Taking another deep breath, Kihyun allowed himself to open his eyes. He took in Changkyun’s features and took them in exactly as he imagined. Still as beautiful as ever.

Changkyun’s once brown hair was now blonde, his physique a bit stronger but his smile was the same. “Of course, hyung. I’ll be good.”  

The gardener did his best to ignore the younger male, continuing his work as usual. He began to weed at some bug ridden  plants,  attempting to put his full concentration on his flowers and not the breathtaking male wandering around the valley like a kid in a candy store.  

Kihyun made sure  everything was clean and checked the cart that was filled with product. As he was counting, Changkyun appeared next to him. “What’s the cart for?”

Recovering from nearly jumping out of his skin, Kihyun  looked over his  clipboard and  checked a few boxes off for the delivery tomorrow morning. “I donate my fruit and vegetables to farmer’s markets and to  homeless  shelters. I even donate them to schools  and nursing homes, so people won’t have to go hungry. I work to keep people alive and happy.”

Changkyun’s brown eyes were as large as  saucers, then his expression became  embarrassed.  “ Sheesh, you become more and more epic every time I see you, hyung. First, winning all of those gardening competitions in school, then opening your famous flower shop and now this. It’s incredible.”

“It’s nothing.” Kihyun retorted, the  nauseous feeling retorting again. He just wanted this to be over, he just wanted to work and-  

“It’s not nothing!” Changkyun argued, his  expression raw and sad. “You have a gift, hyung. You’re doing an amazing  thing for people and it’s refreshing to see.  The amount of work you’ve put in this, the glowing ecosystem you’ve created is one-of-a-kind and unlike anything ever seen  before. You ’re wonderful.”

_ Stop.  _

_ Please, just stop. _

“Whatever you say. Now leave me alone, I have work to do.” In all reality, he really didn’t have anything left to do. The sun was beginning to set and it was time for him to go back home and soak in a bath. His body felt even more tired than usual and this damn nausea wouldn’t go away.  

Changkyun laughed, the sound like a dagger in Kihyun’s heart. “Okay hyung, I’ll leave you alone. Be nice, I’m still rooting or you to find that special somebody already. You’d make an amazing  husband.”  

It felt as though all of the air had been forced from his lungs, a punch to the lungs and a kick in the heart. Everything  grew dizzy and all Kihyun felt was pain, the world slowly spinning faster and faster…

Gripping his shovel, he forced a weak smile. “Thanks, I’ll keep an eye out. Take care with your new  wife, kid.”

Changkyun’s smile was wide, his cheeks the color of a  ripe strawberry. “Thank you hyung, I really love her. I’ll do my best to visit you again sometime.”  

It wasn’t until Changkyun’s figure became a silhouette on the hill, did Kihyun suddenly hit the ground. He clutched his chest and began to cough violently into the soil, the familiar burning in his throat practically ripping him apart as tears fell down his face.

The pain was consuming him, the  coughs turning to gags as his vision began to blur. His body began to sag from the overwhelming sickness and saw blood trickling from his fingers as he clawed the rocky  ground.

Suddenly, he began to vomit. Only it wasn’t stomach acid or his lunch from earlier.

It was a rose bud sapling, the size of his palm.

Beside it, a single, tall  black rose sprouted from the ground. Despite being just made, it looked like it had been plucked from a storybook, it’s thorns sharp under the fragile, vibrant petals.

Wiping his mouth, he coughed up a few more petals, the color of blood as they moved to float on the evening breeze.

Clutching his chest, Kihyun  rested his body on the soil, his smile broken. His mind flooded to his memories with Changkyun.

He  remembered wining the gardening contest at school when he found out that Changkyun wasn’t gay, his expression wary of Kihyun when the older male had come out to him. The winning display was a bouquet of fresh, glowing yellow carnations and Changkyun smiled the whole time Kihyun received his award.

Kihyun had opened the flower shop because of his pain, his body producing more flowers whenever he showed and influx of emotion. He decided to sell the flowers and take care of them, the flowers like his own story being shared with the world. He opened it after he had graduated college,  having found out that Changkyun had ran away from home, missing Kihyun but only wanting him as a friend.

And the valley... He had wandered into it one day, the entire terrain destroyed from a recent wildfire caused by reckless teenagers. He had seen Changkyun and felt heartbreak upon seeing the male, having found out his first love had proposed to his long-time girlfriend. The interaction caused him to accidentally vomit up a patch of Cylamen, and he took it as a sign, a sign that he needed to be away from the younger male for his own sanity. 

From  the ashes, more plants began to grow. He decided to  dedicate his life  to bringing beauty back to this horrible, pained valley. To make it strong again and beautiful despite its scarred, burned past. In a few years, Kihyun had made it  his own personal Eden and captured the eyes of many people who wanted to know his tricks and skills.  

Being honest, Kihyun would’ve done anything to get rid of his stupid curse. However, it kept him busy, his hurting side wanting to keep the beauty for as long as he could, so he couldn't focus on his bleeding heart.  

This was his saving  grace and eternal damnation. It was the only way to help his  hanahaki disease, the disease that caused him to never love anyone but that damned Im Changkyun.

He looked at the sky and smiled weakly. He had another day of work tomorrow, but perhaps it was okay to cry, just once.

First loves were always the worst, but at least the flowers were there  to comfort him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Feel free to comment below or chat with me on Curious Cat or Twitter @monstabaebae <333


End file.
